Fate Sitters Day
by Shintouyu
Summary: There is a certain daycare in Fuyuki City that is staffed by some oddly diverse people who are identified by fantasy roles... [One Shot]


**Fate Sitters Day**

[One-Shot]

_A Daily Life, An Ordinary Life_

* * *

A tall man with tanned-brown skin opened up his cold steel-gray eyes and awoke from his slumber with a brief yawn.

He got out of his bed and did his daily stretches and then moved on to get himself dressed. He slicked back his short white hair and then wore his usual black shirt and pants along with his white-and-black sneakers, and he completed it all off with his uniform: a red apron.

The next thing he did was prepare the breakfast for him and his fellow co-workers. After he had eaten his portion and saved the rest, he did the usual cleaning to make sure that everything was spotless. He then walked around and did a quick patrol to see whether anything was missing or not. At the end of routine, he grabbed the day's newspaper, plopped himself down behind the desk near the entrance, and waited.

By the time he was done with all this, it was barely early morning for the usual citizen.

This man was an employee at the Emiya Daycare, which was primarily open during the holidays or weekend as a place for kids to freely hang out in the rather sleepy city of Fuyuki.

He called himself 'Archer,' and not only was he a babysitter but he was also the janitor and the chef; the man was - in other words - a very reliable worker.

The door - which had a physical bell attached to it - made a chime as someone walked into the building.

Archer peered up from his paper and mildly frowned.

At the entrance was a red-haired young man with golden-brown eyes dressed in warm clothes and a scarf for the wintry weather outside. This person was the current owner of the Emiya Daycare and also Archer's Master: Emiya Shirou. This boy looked relatively harmless but that was far from the truth, this boy was a magus and could kill a man with his bare hands if threatened.

As it were, Shirou's current occupation had him traveling over the world and it wasn't often that he would drop by.

Archer clicked his tongue, "What are you doing here?" He had a natural but unexplained dislike for his Master.

The owner tugged down on his scarf and shook his head to loosen it, his eyes and mouth were smiling as he spoke, "I got cornered by Rin and Sakura after returning to Fuyuki. They insisted I should take a vacation; I couldn't refuse." He chuckled somewhat wryly, "So, for today, I have to accompany them and make up for lost time."

"And?"

"I picked up someone at work but I can't take care of her today with my schedule - the girls wouldn't like it. So I came by to drop her off."

The employee blinked and then narrowed his eyes when he finally noticed the second person who was apparently standing next to and behind his Master's back: a small girl with short white and silver-colored eyes, she had a scar streaking down her left eye and stitches on her right cheek, she was dressed in in a purple coat, white pants, and wearing purple boots - clothing clearly borrowed from Shirou's younger sister.

Even if this girl had hid herself behind Shirou, there was no ordinary reason why Archer shouldn't have sensed her in the first place.

Archer lowered his newspaper down, "Who is she and where the hell did you pick her up?"

"This is Jack-chan," Shirou answered and then tilted his head, "Didn't I say that I picked her up at work?"

The employee snorted, "A person just doesn't pick up a Heroic Spirit."

A Heroic Spirit is someone whose legend and actions has transcended time and space and was therefore perfectly recorded into the Throne Of Heroes for their achievements in life. That was the simplest and easiest way to describe them. Naturally, barring a few exceptions, Heroic Spirits do not simply descend onto the mortal realms based on a whim - to pull them out from the Throne Of Heroes was considered an impossibility outside of True Magic.

On the other hand, it was indeed quite possible to summon smaller fragments of a Heroic Spirit and then place them into containers called a Servant. But even then, that was only possible due to a certain ritual that was now long gone...

Shirou's eyes creaked open and - along with his smile - it gave him a devious appearance, "A normal person isn't contracted with six Servants either."

To partner with one Servant was already taxing to an average magus and two was generally the limit. However, for Shirou Emiya who had a contract with six Servants, he could be called a genius; it was his special disposition for Heroes that allowed this feat.

Archer scowled at that reminder; his summoner was truly an anomaly. "Well? Who is she?"

Shirou just chuckled in response, "That's for you to find out, isn't it, Archer?" He turned back to the small girl, "I have to go now, Jack-chan, please stay here with Archer, I'll come back to pick you up later, alright?"

The girl named Jack nodded back quietly and so the owner of the Emiya Daycare left with a wave of his hand.

Archer gazed down at his fellow Servant,_ 'She has Presence Concealment so she's most likely an Assassin. She's called Jack but is that a nickname or...?'_ He kept his face cool and neutral but he was somewhat frustrated in the inside because he couldn't figure out who this girl's real identity was.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he couldn't watch this girl and attend to other guests at the same time. Archer got out of his seat and walked toward the small girl, "Hey," he called out.

She looked over at him with her large but emotionless eyes that seemed almost as if they were glossed over.

Archer's lips twitched, but that was it, he remained firm, "I'm busy so I can't look after you right now. Stay here while I find someone who can."

As if on cue, a feminine voice called out from the hallway.

"Hm? Archer, who is that we have here?"

The Servant Of The Bow turned to face the speaker. The young French lady had long blond-hair that was braided and then tied with a dark purple-black bow near the end of the tail. Her eyes were of the same color as her bow but of a slightly lighter shade. Her face was quite pretty and she had an alluring body that was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with a blue tie over a long black dress and black boots, and - of course - a white apron.

"A good morning to you, Saber," Archer greeted his fellow Servant and co-worker.

"And a good morning to you as well, Archer," she politely returned and then repeated her previous question, "So, who is it that we have here?"

"Shirou dropped her off just now. Her name is Jack and she has Presence Concealment."

"An Assassin?" Saber quirked a brow at the small girl. Even though they were all technically Heroic Spirits, it was hard to imagine the young girl before her as a fellow legendary Servant.

"Yes, I assume so. Anyways, Saber," he quickly moved on to the more important matter at hand, "look after her for me, please. I can't attend to our regular members if I have to watch her too."

The lady smiled almost cheekily, "I would normally agree to your request but it seems that she has already taken quite a liking to you, Archer."

Archer blinked and opened his mouth. Without speaking a word, he quickly turned around and didn't see Jack at the spot he had last saw her at. The Servant Of The Bow was then suddenly aware of a small tug on his pants and twisted his upper-torso to get a better look. He had not noticed when but Jack was now gripping onto his black pants with her tiny hands.

Contrary to before, her eyes were no longer dull-looking and she was instead staring at him with due interest.

If this had been a real battle then Archer would have already been dead; this peaceful lifestyle was clearly blunting his edge._ 'I let my guard down,'_ he reprimanded himself. The man closed his eyes and sighed, he almost wanted to palm his own face. He opened one of his eyes in a half-lidded manner and sighed, there was no helping it, "Take over the desk for me, Saber."

"Of course," she nodded pleasantly and moved past him.

Archer rolled his shoulders, tilted his head upward, and then looked down upon at Jack reluctantly, "Come on, follow me."

She nodded her head and kept her grip on his pants as they continued further into the Emiya Daycare.

[...]

The Emiya Daycare could generally be separated into three different areas: the public section for simple guests and the like, the private section for the employees, and the children section reserved for the youngsters being cared for.

As it was, the entrance to the daycare was for the public to go in and out. Meanwhile, the children section was located a bit further into the building.

Archer and Jack moved through several hallways before they finally passed by a colorful sign that denoted the new area they were in. The Servant Of The Bow went straight for the playroom; he opened the door and essentially dragged his current responsibilities in as she was still clinging onto his leg.

The playroom was quite big, easily able to hold thirty rowdy children with enough space for them to run around if need be, and held a station for one or two workers to keep an eye on them. To the immediate right - near the corner of the room - there were shelves and racks for the children to store their belongings in, and to the immediate left from the door was the adult-station, and to the opposite side of the room was a green door that led outside to a playground.

A quick look into the room would reveal many of its treasure-trove for all ages.

There were many various toys and dolls all over the room; they were all old and new, ranged from small to large, came in a variety of colors and shapes, and were mostly simple objects but also sometimes minutely complex - such as that one toy-dog which could bark and run around. There were many pretend sets located here and there - from the simple table and chairs for a tea-party or the easy-bake oven or easy-cook kitchen and so forth. Quite a few puzzle-based toys were strewn about - such as the all-challenging rubrick to the classy insert-the-correct-shape-into-this-hole. Several board-games were neatly stacked on another shelf next to the wall - Jenga, Monopoly, Life, Checkers, Chess, Go, Othello, and so on. There were a few mattresses and pillows laying around that looked completely worn out - no doubt having been used for their fair share of pillow-fights or wrestling. Masks, costumes, plastic swords and crowns, amongst other things were kept in several boxes besides the board-games...

There was so much content in this play-room that an ordinary person would find something new every time they would behold upon it with their eyes.

Archer placed his hands on his waist, "Well, Jack-chan, this is the Emiya Daycare's playroom. It pretty much has almost everything a kid could ever want to play with. So, don't be shy; what do you want to try out first?"

Naturally, as a babysitter, Archer either went along with the girl's whim or she would find something to occupy her time with on her own; but, even if she was a child, Jack was still a Heroic Spirit - logic normally didn't apply so easily to them.

The white-haired girl lowered her head for a few seconds in thought. Her hands went swiftly from letting go of his pants onto grasping his hands. She then quickly dragged him further into the room; she climbed up on one of the beds and laid sideway as she patted the spot next to her.

Archer complied and laid down.

The moment he did so, the girl snuggled closer to him, "...Warm..." she mumbled softly and quickly fell asleep by his side.

The man closed his eyes and huffed out air from his nostrils. There was a proper sleeproom but, well, there was no point in moving her now. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling... He still didn't know who this Jack girl was.

Some time passed by, their passage marked by the ticking of the clock.

Archer could hear the noise of a group of footsteps approaching,_ 'So the regulars are here now...'_ He sat himself up but his sudden action made Jack cling onto his shirt tightly - she ended up sitting on top of his lap.

The door opened up and in came a well-built but young Irish man who had a light tan. He had short blue spiky hair that appeared similar to Archer's slick-backed white except this person also sported a short ponytail. His eyes were red, he wore silver earrings, and he was dressed in a white-muscle-shirt, black pants and shoes, and a blue apron.

The employee had a grin on his face along with a hand up for hello, "Heya, Archer. Seems like we're working together today!" he greeted.

"So it would seem," The Servant Of The Bow replied neutrally.

From behind his fellow co-worker a group of children - around twenty of them, with more to come - entered the playroom. However, there were two twin girls - one dressed in blue and the other in red - who clearly stood out from the rest of them. The two were of British nationality with gem-like emerald eyes and golden hair tied-up into a backbun, which made them stand out from amongst the Japanese youth; they exuded a certain regal air around them.

The girl in blue stepped up and bowed her head, "Greetings to you, Sir Archer."

The one in red - the younger sister - followed up, "Once again, we'll be in your care today."

"Yeah, nice to you see, Altria, Mordria," Archer nodded to the both of them. He could see that the two girls and the rest of the children were interested in the person who was currently sitting on his lap. "This is Jack, she's new here," he answered and faced the girl-in-question, "Jack-chan, say hello to your fellow playmates."

The child-like Heroic Spirit looked at the group of children with clear disinterest, "...Hello," she essentially whispered to them.

Altria and Mordria both seemed displeased but didn't speak out.

Archer nudged the girl forward, "Come on now, speak louder. You have to learn to play with kids around your age."

Jack paused. When she spoke again it was only a variable louder, "...Hello."

Several of the children smiled back at the girl and then approached her, their initiative made the rest of the group follow their lead. Archer used this opportunity to slip away, he went straight to the look-out area and took a seat - an arm slung over the chair.

Lancer was leaning back on the wall with his arms folded, he smirked, "That girl is a Heroic Spirit, eh...?"

"Apparently so," Archer replied.

"Didn't even notice her on the bed with ya; Assassin?"

"Seems to be her Servant Class."

"Any idea what her identity is?"

"None."

Lancer chuckled, "Well, as long as she doesn't cause trouble then she'll fit right in."

"You think so?" Archer stared at the playing children. For the most part they were all doing their own thing - every so often a group would try to get Jack to join them, however the girl reacted blankly as though she had no idea what was going on.

The Servant Of The Lance chuckled again, "It does look like she's having some trouble, doesn't it? Guess I should jump in and ease 'er in." He pushed himself off the wall and waved, "Hey, kids, let me in on the fun!" They welcomed him warmly with bright smiles.

[...]

It is the year 20XX and our Blue Haired Hero, his two twin comrades, and their many followers have finally crossed through the Blazing Sands Of Torment and its torturous heat and sandstorms. Now the Grand Stairway To Heaven, its large marble steps leading up to the world above, was right before them.

"At last... we are here," the Hero said.

"Indeed, it has been a long journey," the swordswoman with blond hair and emerald eyes titled the Blue Moon commented.

"Be on your guard," the sister twin swordswoman titled the Red Moon stated.

"The final battle begins now!" the Hero shouted with his weapon raised and his red eyes gleaming. The soldiers around him cheered.

A laughter interrupted their moment, "MWHAHAHAHAHA!" From above the steps appeared a person clad in gold who also had slicked-back golden hair and red eyes, he sneered at them, "So, you mongrels have gotten this far have you? A pity that my Four Generals Of Doom weren't able to stop you... So I suppose I must do it myself now!"

"It's the Over Golden King!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"We have you surrounded!" another quickly added.

The Over Golden King smirked, "Who surrounds who?"

Suddenly, the group of heroes found themselves encircled by an uncountable number of Dark Minions - soldiers clad in sinister black.

"Curses, it's a trap!" Red Moon clicked her tongue.

"Do you still believe you can win against me?!" the King demanded to know.

"We haven't lost yet!" the Blue Haired Hero gritted his teeth, "Time for our secret weapon..." he shot a finger out at the Over Golden King, "MERCENARY, GO!"

They waited but nothing happened.

"Mercenary?" The Hero turned his head only to find that his secret-weapon, The Sneaky Mercenary, the girl with white hair and scars, was simply staring at them all blankly with a no-nonsense expression. The Hero's face was almost in tears as he pounded the ground with a fist, "Damn! We've been betrayed!" He then dramatically rose back up and brushed his cape away, "Guess we'll just do this the old-fashion way then!"

"Very well then," the antagonist ran a hand through his hair as he stared down his opponents. He stabbed his finger out and commanded his troops, "Now perish, you foolish mongrels who dare defy the king!" His minions roared as they charged in with bloodlust.

"Attack!" Blue Moon ordered.

The fighting was intense as steel clashed against steel. Scores of Dark Minions fell but there seemed to be an never ending horde of them. The Heroes could only pointlessly exhaust themselves against such overwhelming numbers.

"We won't last like this," Blue Moon said with a tired breath.

"We have already lost a third of our troops," Red Moon clarified as she glanced left and right.

The Blue Haired Hero nodded as he defeated five Dark Minions with a single swipe of his lance, "Cover me. I'm going to head straight for the Over Golden King!"

"Sir!" the two swordswoman agreed.

The Hero kicked off the ground in a sonic-boom. His dash flung all his enemy into the air and left a trail of sand in his wake. He roared as he thrust out his spear against his sworn enemy.

The King merely blocked the incoming attack with his red lance-sword. The two weapons grinded each one another and created burning sparks. "So... it comes down to a duel afterall!" he said with a grinning face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" the Hero smiled ferociously in return.

A boom resounded and both attacks repelled the other. With maddened eyes, the Blue Haired Hero and the Over Golden King quickly struck out again and again - faster than the eye could see, their weapons created shockwaves with every hit.

The battle for the fate of the worl-

"Ya~ho~!" A feminine voice came from edge of the battlefield. It belonged to a young Japanese lady dressed in a short but stylish blue-and-black kimono. She had pink-hair in a twin-tail like manner and light golden eyes, noticeably she had golden-rich fox ears and tail. "It's time for lunch!"

The battle for the fate of the world continued to rage on as the Foxy Woman simply remained unnoticed.

"Moh," she pouted and folded her arms, "Stop playing around; I said it's time for lunch!"

The Over Golden King laughed, "Foolish woman! Nothing can stop me now; victory is at hand!" His opponent was on his knee, grunting and barely able to block his most recent attack - the Hero would definitely be unable to withstand his next assault.

Then a miracle happened.

"Seriously," another person appeared next to the Foxy Woman, "the food is going to get cold at this rate," He was-

"It's the Chef!" a soldier pointed out.

"The Ultimate Chef!" a dark minion gleefully named.

Yes, this man was the Ultimate Chef, the man who could make even gods bow down to his cooking. The Supreme Lord Of All Ingredients And Dishes. This man, dressed in black with his magnificent red apron and sky-reaching white chef's hat, who had tanned-skin, white hair, and grey eyes, he was also known as-

"Alright, play-time is over," the Chef called out, "You can play some more after you eat."

An unspoken treaty was formed as soldiers and minions alike cheerfully abandoned post and walked away from he battlefield. Even Blue Moon and her sister Red Moon politely excused themselves; they would not allow themselves to miss out on the Ultimate Chef's wonderful meals.

After such a grueling battle, the only ones who remained were the Blue Haired Hero, the Over Golden King, the Foxy Woman, the Ultimate Chef, and the Sneaky Mercenary who still had no idea what was going on.

"I-Impossible!" the king said shock blue in shock, "My glorious battle, a fight that would go down in legend... overshadowed by food?!" But he swiftly got over that, the king turned around and sighed dejectedly, "Very well, it seems that our battle will have to be postponed for now."

"That's a shame," the Hero agreed, "But I'll be looking forward to finishin' it."

"I'll be the one finishing you," the enemy in gold retorted.

The two enemies shook hands and their battle came to end. For now that is. Until next time!

"Knock it off you two," the Ultimate Chef, also known as Archer, somewhat groaned, "Come on; can't start lunch without everybody there."

Reality immediately returned. The pretend-time of wondrous imagination disappeared as the scene of the very normal outdoors playground came back. Everything was back to normal for the employees.

"Well then, I'll be off first~!" the Foxy Woman, also known as Caster, strode away.

But before she could leave, Archer grabbed her shoulder, "Take Jack-chan with you."

"Righto~!" the energetic female employee nodded and took the little girl with her. "You know, it was Archer that cook lunched and..." her voice trailed off as she left through the door and back into the building.

"Hmph," the Over Golden King, who preferred to be called by his real name of Gilgamesh instead of his Servant Title, snorted, "It can't be helped then. Best not to starve my hungry audience." He calmly walked away with his usual above-all pride.

Now only Archer and the Hero - aka Lancer - were left.

"How was she?" The Servant Of The Bow asked.

"Harder time fitting in than I had thought. Real stiff, that girl is," Lancer answered bluntly, "Kinda pure in a way; she's less of a kid and more like a baby if you ask me," he hummed.

"I see. And what did Gilgamesh think of her?"

"Definitely an Assassin Class according to 'im; a specialized killer of sorts. Didn't say anymore than that though."

Archer frowned. The information didn't tell him anything more about Jack that he didn't know already. Well, truthfully, it did helpfully narrow down some variables about her identity, he was very close to it now - about eighty-five percent certain of guess despite how crazy it sounded... Then again, if the legendary knight King Arthur could be a woman, then his theory didn't seem all too crazy now.

Lancer patted his partner on the shoulder, completely ignoring the bowman's inner troubles as something not worth making a fuss over, and grinned, "Well, anyways, let's have lunch now."

[...]

Archer walked in the hallway with two large plates of food in both of his hands, his destination was back to the entrance of the daycare.

As it were, his job was primarily as a janitor to clean things up every night but also the chef who cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The duty of watching the kids were mostly left to Lancer and Gilgamesh for the playroom and the outside playground. Meanwhile, Caster's worktime was after usually after lunch in the arts-and-crafts room or in the sleeproom.

That, of course, left Saber who was working alone at the entrance. Thus, since he was free, he was delivering the meal to her.

"Greetings, Archer," the female Servant addressed him as she saw his approach, "How is our new guest?"

The man placed the plate of foods onto the desk, took out the eating utensils from his apron-pocket, and then properly organized them, "A mystery," he answered. He went around to the back of the table to pull out a foldable-chair for himself.

The young woman casually pushed her wheeled-chair to the area behind her. Over there was a simple table that had two empty bowls, some napkins, and a single steaming teapot along with tea cups on the counter - she took them and set them onto the desk. "Is she getting along with the other children?"

"Fairly; no real problems other than being a tad stoic."

The two co-workers gave thanks for the food and continued to converse as they ate.

"Heh, is that so?" Saber's lips curled up in amusement, "Perhaps she is attached to you because of that?"

"I'm far more sarcastic than stoic," the man rebuked.

"That was indeed splendid sarcasm, Archer."

The male Servant kept a straight face as he hid his displeasure. He so wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose; the woman was teasing him!

"She's quite similar to you," the Servant Of The Sword continued on, "White hair, dead-like gray-eyes, stoic..." she went on to list more comparisons.

"Stop, please," Archer groaned.

At this rate, she might have gone and suggest that the girl was blood-related to him somehow.

[...]

The day further passed on.

The children ate lunch, they settled down doing arts-and-craft, and then finally returned to either the playroom or playground to resume their games. At the end, some fell asleep after lunch, others tired themselves out after playing, whatever the case they were all eventually moved to the sleeproom for a proper snooze.

One by one, family or friends came by to pick up their little rascals and go home.

Soon, only Jack was left - clinging onto Archer - as she waited for Shirou to get here.

The door-bell eventually rang as the owner finally arrived late at night.

"Hey," the young man called out to them, "Sorry for being late."

The Servant Of The Bow snorted, "Is your work following you home?"

"Nothing of the sort," Shirou laughed off with a waving of his hand, "I got caught by a tiger who wanted to throw me a party all of sudden. Wouldn't listen to a word from me until she got drunk and didn't let go until she passed out." He laughed some more before he turned to face his latest Servant, a welcoming hand out, "Hello, Jack-chan, ready to go home?"

The little white-haired girl nodded. She walked over and easily took Shirou's hand.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Mmh," she nodded her head.

"Where you a good girl?"

"Mmh."

"Make any friends?"

"Mmh."

"I see, I see!" Shirou laughed whole-heartedly as he affectionately ruffled the girl's hair.

Jack beamed and genuinely smiled. It was a drastic difference from how she usually looked like all day.

_'What do you know... she can smile,'_ Archer noted as the girl giggled.

"Okay, final question: do you want to come back here and play tomorrow?"

Jack took a peeking glance at Archer and her face turned a light shade of pink. She hid herself behind Shirou, hands clutching onto his pants, and nodded her head. She answered quietly, a small smile still on her face.

"...Yes..."

* * *

**Author Notes**

Thank you for reading this one-shot!

Oh boy... so many ideas... so many interruptions.

Anyways, eh... yup, a very Alternate Universe of the Fate-verse that disregards alot of canon.

This is primarily a light-hearted just-for-fun sort of story. But, if it continued, then this story would have had a few serious arcs here and there (kidnapping of the children, Shirou's past, 4th-HGW Gilgamesh versus Babysitter!Gilgamesh, Avenger appearing, etc).

If anyone wants to adopt (or do whatever) to these stories/ideas, then please feel free to do so.

* * *

**Character Notes**

Just short skits about future characters; if this story wasn't a one-shot, anyways...

[...]

"Any chance you three are related?" Archer asked neutrally.

"Perhaps," the young girl who appeared similar to Altria and Mordria said as she puffed out her chest, "The coincidence is striking, I must admit. But I am clearly more fashionably dressed!" The cowlick atop her head seemed to dance left and right. "They may have my look but they certainly don't have my style!"

The girls in question picked up her haughty words, however they were too mature to comment so rudely against it.

"Now praise me for noticing such a difference, you swerf who calls himself a bowman!"

_'What a cheeky brat,'_ Archer sighed in his mind.

[...]

"Hello, Archer! Miyu and I came over to play!" Illyasviel Emiya, the younger sister of his Master, jovially declared as she walked into the playroom with her friend, Miyu Edelfelt.

"Pardon the intrusion," the other girl with black hair and golden-brown eyes said.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Lancer greeted them before going back to play pretend with the kids.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your weekend?" Archer asked.

"Nope!" Ilya gave a victory-sign.

The Servant Of The Bow sighed, "Knock yourself out then."

"Alright!" she grabbed her friends hand, "Come on, Miyu! It's time for the Magical Girls Of Justice to make their appearance!"

"R-Right..." the young Edelfelt mumbled.

"What is this foolishness?! You mongrels think that two Magical Girls will be enough to defeat me?!" Gilgamesh roared above the crowd, "This isn't even my Final Form! Now taste true despair, you runts!"

[...]

"I hope my younger sisters haven't been troubling you too much, Archer," said a girl who, by all appearances, resembled a more mature Altria or Mordria - except dressed more in white and cream colors - who was sitting down on a chair to the right of the Servant.

"Not at all," the employee answered.

"There is no need for modesty, Archer," replied a girl to his left. This person was similar in appearance to her sisters, except had paler skin and golden eyes. She preferred to dress in black and currently sat on her chair like that of a bored king, "Altria and Mordria can be a handful."

"Manners, Alteil," the young lady in white reprimanded, "Please stop slouching in your seat."

The other girl snorted, "As you wish, eldest sister," and straightened herself out but then scowled, "But have I not told you to address me as Alter?"

"That is a silly name, I will do no such thing."

Alteil resisted slamming a fist onto the chair's handle, "My true name is not silly," she growled out.

The eldest sister closed her eyes and raised her head, "It is indeed so, Alteil. Why you haven't grown out of that childish delusion is a source of worry."

"Oh? Is that so?" Alteil calmly composed herself, "I suppose you are right..." she suddenly sneered, "My dear Blood Knight Yuri."

"M-My name is Lily!" the eldest sister retorted with a flustered face, "It has never been anything else since the day I was born!"

"Oho, you're turning quite red, my dearest eldest sister. Are you sick? Or is because you don't want Archer to hear how you acted when we were children?"

"B-Be quiet, Alteil!" Lily rose from her seat, "Or so God help me when we get home...!"

The younger sister laughed and rose up from her seat challengingly, "Hoh? Is this the return of Blood Knight Yuri?"

"ALTEIL!"

_'You two are more troublesome than your sisters are...'_ Archer quipped simply in his head as he coolly stayed out of the argument.


End file.
